The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for purifying ammonia in which an ammonia-containing stream is passed through an adsorption unit to remove moisture and a membrane unit to concentrate the ammonia. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and apparatus in which a stream, formed by processing the ammonia-containing stream in the adsorption and membrane units, is partially condensed and then partially vaporized to a delivery pressure to form a pressurized product stream lean in heavy and light impurities.
There are many industrial processes that require ammonia of ultra-high purity. Typically, an ammonia feed is purified to produce a product having about 1 ppm moisture, heavy impurities at about a 0.5 ppm level, and light impurities at about 0.5 ppb. Heavy impurities comprise mobile ions such as sodium and potassium, light metals such as aluminum or calcium, such heavy metals as iron, nickel or chromium, and heavy hydrocarbons. Light impurities can include nitrogen and oxygen. Purification of the ammonia feed is effected by distillation. However, the problem inherent in distillation is that it is conducted at low pressure and thus, the product stream must be recompressed. The recompression presents a risk of contamination from lubricants and the like that are used in connection with the compressor. Distillation also requires a significant amount of energy input as it is operated at low-temperature.
As will be discussed, the present invention provides a process of purifying an ammonia-containing stream in which compressors and the like are not used after the ammonia is purified.